Love's Complicated
by amber3234
Summary: Olivia is dating a doctor and Elliot is still married and living with his wife and children. Everyone knows they both love each other but they know how complicated it can get if they pursue a relationship. Eventual E/O.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Well except for Mark London.**

Olivia sat at her desk, across from a fuming Elliot. He was in a really bad mood since he got into a huge fight with Kathy this morning. He even threatened to divorce her.

Olivia was used to his mood because he and Kathy have been fighting a lot lately. Although, she was used to it, she was getting really sick of it. He would come into work and take his anger out on her. Most of the time she would let it slide but, she was in a bad mood today also.

She was dating a doctor, Mark London, for about two months. Three days ago he accused her of being in love with her partner. They got into a fight and haven't spoken since.

Elliot hated Mark because in all honesty, Elliot never loved someone as much as he loves his partner. Olivia was perfect, in Elliot's eyes. He loved everything about her and she meant the world to him. He knew that he was pushing her away and being distant with her but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Olivia to know why he and Kathy always fight. Kathy also accused Elliot of being in love with his partner. But he didn't fight her on it. He admitted it was true. He went on and on about how much he loves Olivia. This time, Kathy threatened him with a divorce.

Olivia got up from her desk and walked by the coffee table. Elliot got up after her.

"You okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. You?" She asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

He nodded and smiled. "You want to go out for dinner tonight? My treat?"

"I can't. Mark wants to take me out for dinner." She frowned.

His face just dropped. "Oh okay."

"I'm sorry," she added.

"No don't worry about it. I mean he is your boyfriend after all."

She nodded. "Right."

They both walked to their desk to finish their paperwork for the day.

Olivia went home an hour later. It was 7 pm when she got home so she called Mark to see if they were still on for dinner. She took a quick shower and started getting dressed.

20 minutes later…

Olivia finished putting her make up on and stood to look in the mirror. She was wearing a plain black dress that showed off her curves. She was putting on perfume when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it and saw Mark standing there with her favorite roses.

"Aw thanks." She kissed him and took the roses. "Come in. Let me just put this in a vase," she said then went in the kitchen and came back with a vase filled halfway with water. She put the flowers in then set the vase on the coffee table.

"I missed you," he said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Really? The other night you couldn't stand me," she teased.

He smiled. "I'm sorry okay? I was just mad that you missed our dates two nights in a row."

"Babe I told you about the hours I work and you said that you understand."

"I do. I do, it's just that I lost two patients and I was really upset. I just wanted you to be there," he explained.

"Babe I didn't know. I'm sorry. I should've been there for you," she sighed.

"Hey, don't apologize. It's not your fault, okay?" He said then lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

She nodded and kissed him.

"You ready to go?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, let's go," she said.

He took her hand and led her to his car to go to her favorite restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke up and looked over at her clock that read: 6:15 am. She looked over to her other side and saw Mark sleeping. Last night was amazing. They went to dinner and then they came back to her place for a nightcap. 

She really likes Mark but, her whole heart wasn't in this relationship. Her heart is with Elliot but, he's married with children and they were just partners. At least that's what they keep telling themselves.

She got up and went in the bathroom to shower. She finished half an hour later and came out to get dressed. Mark was already up, talking on the phone.

She got dressed in dark jeans and a v-neck blue sweater that was Elliot's favorite on her. Mark finished talking on the phone and got up. "I have to go to work to check on one of my patients. You need a lift to work?" He asked as he started putting his shirt on.

"No. Thanks though." She started putting on her makeup.

"No problem. I got to go babe. I'll call you later, maybe we could have lunch." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Ok babe. If I don't answer my cell just call my work line ok?"

"You got it. See ya beautiful." He kissed her again and then left.

Olivia finished her makeup and then quickly blow dried her hair. She grabbed her holster and badge and then headed out the door. She stopped at her favorite cafe and got a cup of tea for herself and a cup of coffee for Elliot along with two muffins.

She arrived at the precinct 15 minutes later. "Hey guys," she said and the guys just waved and got back to work.

"Hey Liv," Elliot said. She handed him his coffee and muffin and set her tea and muffin on her desk. "Thanks. I didn't have time for breakfast this morning," he said.

"Another fight with Kathy?" She asked.

"Something like that. So how was your night with Mark?" He asked and cringed when he said Mark's name. Thankfully, Olivia didn't notice.

"It was great, actually."

"You two are getting pretty serious then?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that," she said. The truth was that Mark was getting serious about their relationship. Olivia, on the other hand, wants one man and that man isn't Mark. I mean, sure Mark's smart, handsome, and gentleman but she was not in love with him, 

She doesn't think she could ever be in love with someone else other than Elliot.

He nodded and got back to work. When Olivia and Mark started dating, he didn't think it would last this long. It's only been two months but Olivia usually didn't give any other guy that much time so she must like Mark a lot. 

Elliot was miserable at home. He loves his children but Kathy was a different story. She was always breathing down his back and fighting with him about every little thing. He was sick of it. He would have to talk to Kathy after work and get things settled to where they both can be happy.

A couple hours later...

It was around lunchtime and Olivia called Mark to see if they were still on. "Hey baby...still up for lunch?...why not?...oh no babe, that's okay...don't worry about it...ok bye." She hung up and looked up to see Elliot staring at her.

"He can't make it?" Elliot asked.

She shook her head. "There was a huge car accident and they have a lot of patients so he can't leave," she said sadly.

"How about I take you out then? I'll take you to that new place we always wanted to try."

"I guess so."

"You guess so? I'm not good enough now that you have Mark?" He teased.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just looking forward to having lunch with him. You're second best, don't worry," she teased back.

"Yeah yeah, Benson. C'mon." They both got up and headed to lunch.

They arrived at the little pub and sat down. The waitress took their orders and said that she'll be right back.

"So what did you and Kathy fight about this time?" Olivia asked.

"It was stupid. It's nothing," he brushed it off so she knew something was up.

"Elliot, talk to me. What's going on?" She asked, concerned.

"Uh I'm just not happy anymore. Ever since I went back home, she's been fighting with me about the smallest things. I just don't know how much more I can take before I snap at her."

"Did you try talking to her?"

"Last night, I went home early and she thought that wasn't good enough. I took her out for dinner and tried to talk to her but she wouldn't stop fighting me. She kept accusing me of ridiculous things and going on about how I spend all my time at work when I should be with my family."

The waitress came with their food. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," they both said.

"What does accuse you of?" Olivia asked. She knew that Kathy always accuses him of having an affair with her. He never admitted it but she overheard one of their recent arguments and that was all the proof she needed.

"It's about you. That I'm apparently having an affair with you," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Mark accused me of the same thing the other day," she said, equally as quiet.

"They really trust us huh?" Elliot said, sarcastically.

She smiled and shook her head. "You want some?" She held up her tuna sandwich. He smiled and took her half and gave her half of his. They always split their food half and half.

"Since Mark's probably working all night, how about I take you out to dinner?" She asked. She thought that she could make up for yesterday and not being able to go to dinner with him.

"How about I pick up some food and we go to your place?" He asked. He rather be alone with her than out around a whole bunch of people.

"Plotting something to make Kathy even more jealous?" She teased.

He smiled. "Something like that," he teased back. "I just like it when it's just us two," he added.

"Ok then." She blushed and smiled.

They finished their lunch and went back to work. A couple hours later, they all got to go home. Fin and Munch already left. Elliot and Olivia were in the locker room grabbing their stuff.

Elliot's phone started ringing. "Stabler...yeah Kathy...um yeah I just got off right now...uh I already made dinner plans so I won't be home...we'll talk later...fine bye." He slammed the phone shut.

Olivia turned to look at him. "You should probably go home and be with your family. We could do this another time."

"No that's fine. I rather be with you than Kathy."

"Well go spend time with your kids,"she suggested.

"Liv, my children are never home anyways. I'm not cool enough for them." He laughed.

She smiled back and nodded. "Go talk to your wife. Take her out and show her that you still appreciate her. We could always do this tomorrow ok?"

"I'm going to go talk to Kathy about something and then I'll be at your house by 8. Don't even think about arguing with me Benson," he teased.

"Fine but, I think you should be with you wife."

"I think you should stop thinking." He laughed.

She playfully slapped him in the chest. "I'm leaving."

She got home around 7 pm and took a quick shower.

Elliot got home at 7:20 pm since he live in Queens. He walked in and saw Kathy on the couch.

"Elliot, I thought you weren't coming home now," she said annoyed.

"I just came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About this marriage."

"Well you never have time for this marriage so what it there to talk about?"

"And that's why I'm ending it. I'm done trying to please you. I'm done trying to convince you that I'm not having an affair. I don't need my own wife fighting with me every chance she gets."

She glared at him. "You know what, fine. Leave. I don't need you anymore! I don't need a husband that loves another woman!" She yelled.

"You know what Kathy, you're right. I do love Olivia but she's happy with her boyfriend so I'm not going to mess that up."

"Oh please, you're probably going to go over there and screw her," she said, angrily.

"I never had sex with her Kathy but, of course you don't believe that so I'm done trying to convince you," he said then stormed out of the house.

He got in his car and drove to Olivia's favorite Chinese restaurant. He got them some food and headed to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia got up, hearing a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Elliot standing there.

"Hey, come in." She led him in the kitchen. They got plates and some beers and sat on the couch in the living room.

Olivia sensed that Elliot was mad. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I talked to Kathy and I'm done."

"What do you mean, you're done?"

"I told her that I want a divorce. I'm done dealing with her crap. I'm not going to do it anymore."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Elliot, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Liv, I have never been this sure about anything in my life."

"What about your kids?"

"I'll still see them but, I don't want to see Kathy anymore."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you guys can at least be civil about this whole divorce thing." She felt really bad for him. She didn't want to see him hurt.

He just shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore. All of a sudden, Olivia's phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and it read: Mark.

"Hey babe...still working?...no I'm fine, Elliot's over and we're having dinner...um ok...bye." She hung up and stared at her phone. As soon as Mark heard that Elliot was there, he got mad and said that he had to get back to work.

"Everything ok?" Elliot asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's eat."

Elliot knew that there was something wrong by the look on her face. "Liv what did he say?"

"Nothing. Nothing, let's just forget it."

He nodded and they started eating.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Elliot and Olivia started watching a movie but they fell asleep halfway through it. Elliot had his arms around Olivia as she lay her head on his chest.

Mark walked into her apartment wanting to apologize for working so late. He had spare keys so he decided to use them, just in case she was sleeping since it was already 11 pm.

He walked in and stopped seeing Elliot and Olivia sleeping in each other's arms. He cleared his throat and they started to slowly wake up.

Olivia saw Mark standing there and quickly stood up. Elliot stood up just as quickly. "I should go," Elliot said then left.

"I thought you were working all night," she nervously said.

"So you thought that I wouldn't find out about this."

"We just fell asleep Mark, nothing even happened. We had dinner and fell asleep watching a movie," she explained.

"Somehow I don't believe that. Olivia he had his arms all over you. What am I supposed to think when he's here this late at night?" His voice rose.

"Mark we fell asleep. He came over, we had dinner, and we fell asleep watching a movie. I know it looked bad but, I promise you nothing happened."

"Olivia I'm so fucking sick of this. Just admit that you have feelings for him. I'm so fucking tired of trying to convince myself that you actually want to be with me!"

She was taken aback. She never thought that he actually felt like she didn't want to be with him. "Mark if I didn't want to be with you, then why would I be wasting my time?"

"Because you can't have him. I'm just second best, I guess."

"You know that's not true."

"Do I? I don't fucking know because you won't talk to me anymore. I fucking came here to apologize for working so late but I guess as long as you have him around, you're okay!"

"Mark why are you making such a big deal about this? I don't fucking need this from you!" She understood that he would be angry but he didn't need to yell at her and make it a bigger deal than it is.

"How would you like it if I fell asleep with a girl in my arms? You would be just as mad!"

"No because I actually trust you! I'm so fucking sick of having to explain myself to you! He's my partner! He's my best friend but you're my boyfriend! I want to be with you! How do you expect to have a relationship if you can't even trust me with my best friend?" She yelled and tears started coming down her face.

"Don't fucking turn this on me! And you don't fucking trust me! You saw me at a bar with my brother and his fiancé and assumed that she was with me! If I so much as touched her, you would've ended this relationship so don't tell me you trust me!" This happened a month ago, where Olivia and the squad went out for drinks after they closed a case. She saw Mark with a man and woman, drinking and taking shots and she assumed that Mark was cheating on her. Olivia was already so tired from the case and her and Mark haven't been on good terms so she didn't even think things through when she accused him of cheating on her.

She just shook her head. "Mark I don't need this right now. Just leave," she whispered. She started walking to her room but stopped when he spoke.

"Running away like usual."

She turned back to face him. "I'm not going to fight with you about something this stupid. If you can't believe me, then what else can I say?"

He sighed. "C'mere" She sighed and walked to him. He sat them both on the couch. "Olivia, how do you expect me to react? We've been on the rocks lately and then this happens. What am I supposed to think?" He asked quietly and wiped her tears.

"I just want you to believe me when I say that nothing happened. I just don't want you to be mad and I don't want to be mad," she whispered.

"Ok," he said and kissed her forehead. "I'm not mad anymore." He took her in his arms and held her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead. "C'mon let's get some sleep." He got up and led her to the bedroom. They both lay down and held each other as they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia woke up the next morning at 9 am and took a quick shower. She was supposed to be at work in half an hour but she still needed to do her make up, do her hair, and get dressed. 

She decided to text Elliot and tell him she'll be a little late. She was in the bathroom blow drying her hair when Mark walked in.

"Morning." He kissed her.

"Hey," she quietly said and kept doing her hair.

Mark brushed his teeth and washed his face then sat on the counter. "You alright?" He asked her, sensing that she was still upset from last night.

"I'm fine. I just need to finish cause I'm already late for work."

He nodded as she finished her hair and started doing her makeup. "I'll go make you something to eat on the way," he said then got up.

"I'm not hungry."

He sighed. "Ok." He walked back in her room and started getting dressed.

Olivia came out and started getting dressed also. "What time do you have work?" She asked.

"At 10 so I have to leave now." He kissed her. "Bye." Then he left.

She finished getting dressed then grabbed her holster and badge then went to work. She arrived at the precinct at 10 am.

"Good morning," Elliot said as she sat at her desk.

"Morning. Any new cases?"

"No we just need to finish the paperwork for the Roberts' case and then we can leave if nothing comes up."

She nodded and started working.

"So why were you late?" Elliot asked.

"I woke up late," she said simply.

He nodded. "Nothing to do with Mark?"

"Nope."

"What did he say last night after I left?"

"Are we playing 20 questions?" She asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, didn't realize I was annoying you."

She just went back to her paperwork.

A couple hours later...

It was 5 pm when they got to go home. Olivia grabbed her coat and then saw Elliot walking up to her. "Want to go grab some dinner?" He asked.

"Um, sure."

They drove to a restaurant near the precinct and found a table. The waiter took their order and brought their food right away. They started eating and kept quiet until Elliot spoke.

"I'm going to look at apartments today and hopefully move out by next week."

"Have you told the kids yet?"

"We're going to tell them tonight."

"You still sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"I'm positive. It'll be better for the kids to not have to hear us fight everyday."

"Good."

"So how'd Mark react last night?" He asked, ready for her to deny anything happened.

"Uh, he was mad. I told him nothing happened but, I don't think he believed me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep. I can understand why he was mad."

"It's not your fault, Elliot. We can't help that we fell asleep like that," she assured him.

"Are you guys okay now?"

"I don't know. I just don't know if he can handle me hanging out with you or me being late every night."

He nodded. "Well maybe we should just not hang out for a while if he's going to have a problem. I don't want to be the reason you two fight."

"I don't want to stop hanging out with you, Elliot. If he's not going to trust me around you, then I don't need to be with someone like that."

"So what are you going to do?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm just going to talk to him and if he's not okay with me being around you then I'm done. I'm not going to keep fighting with him."

He nodded. "Do whatever makes you happy." He smiled.

She smiled back. They finished their dinner and then they both went home. Olivia got home at 7 pm and called Mark to invite him over.

He came half an hour later and they were sitting on the couch talking. "Did you have dinner yet?" He asked.

"Yea. Elliot and I went after work," she answered, hoping he wouldn't get mad again.

"Oh, ok."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mark, don't start with this again."

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, ok," she mocked. "What is that supposed to mean?" She continued.

"Don't make a big deal out of nothing Olivia. I'm not going to fight with you," he said, annoyed.

"Fine," she said. Her phone started ringing and she saw that it was Elliot. Mark rolled his eyes after seeing who it was. She just ignored him and answered.

"Hey El...how'd it go?...you want me to come with you?...are you sure?...ok call if you need anything...bye." She hung up and looked at Mark.

"What did he want?" Mark said, obviously jealous.

"Mark, I swear if you start with this-"

He cut her off. "It's a simple question. If you can't answer that than obviously something's going on."

"Stop acting like a jealous asshole."

"Is there something I should be about?"

"You know what Mark, if you're going to keep this up then I'm done. I'm not going to sit here and listen to this." She got up and started walking away until he spoke up.

"Fine then I guess we are done. Now you can screw him and have nothing to worry about," he said then slammed the door on his way out.

Olivia sighed and called Elliot. "Hey it's me...Mark just left...no, I just broke up with him...I'm fine...pick me up and I'll help you go apartment hunting...ok bye." She hung up and started getting dressed.

Elliot picked her up 15 minutes later and they were looking for apartment in her neighborhood.

"There are nice apartments down the block and they're big enough for your kids to visit and stay the night."

"Let's go check those out. So are you going to be okay?"

"Yea I'm actually relieved. I always had to worry about him getting mad that I was with you and now I don't have to worry about anything. Feels good." She smiled.

"We both finally got rid of the people that were making us go crazy." He laughed. "And now we're going to start making each other go crazy by living in the same neighborhood," he teased.

She laughed. "I guess you're stuck with me at work and at home."

"It's not a bad thing," he flirted. She blushed and looked away.

They arrived to the apartments down her block and started looking at one that was on the second floor. "It is really big but I like these better than the other ones." he said.

"So is this the one you want?" His realtor asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia as she searched the apartment. He smiled and nodded. "This is the one." He especially wanted this apartment because it was only a block away from Olivia's. The realtor made him sign some papers then they went out for some ice cream.

"I can't believe you're going to live a block away from me."

"Me either but it's a good thing right?" He asked her.

"My best friend is going to live by me, what's not good about that?" She asked.

He smiled. They finished their ice cream then Elliot drove her home. "You want to stay the night? Instead of driving back to Queens."

"Sure." They walked up to her apartment. Olivia got the guest bedroom ready for him and then sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks for letting me stay tonight."

"It's not a problem. So when are you moving out?"

"I'll start packing tomorrow and probably have the apartment by next week."

"That's good. Do you need me to help you pack?"

"No you don't have to do that."

"No I don't mind. Plus it'll be faster and you can move in sooner than next week."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be over tomorrow since we have the day off."

"What would I do without you Liv?"

"You'd probably be dead," she teased as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Let's go to sleep Miss Benson." He smiled and they got up but the phone started ringing.

Olivia looked at the caller id and saw that it was Mark, so she hit ignore.

"Mark?" Elliot asked.

"Yea." She nodded and put the phone back in its place. "Goodnight El."

"Night Liv." They both went in their beds and fell asleep.

The next day...

Elliot and Olivia were eating the breakfast that Elliot made. It was 9 am and they decided to go pack his things after breakfast.  
They finished eating half an hour later and then drove to his house in Queens.

When they walked in, they saw Kathy sitting on the couch drinking coffee. His kids were all at school.

"Elliot what are you doing here?"

"Hey Kathy. I just came to pack my stuff," he said.

Kathy spotted Olivia and instantly frowned. She couldn't believe that Elliot would bring Olivia. The truth was that Elliot didn't think Kathy was home. He thought she would be at work since Eli is in daycare.

"Olivia," she said as a hello.

"Hi Kathy. How are you?" Olivia said, trying to be nice.

"Fine."

Elliot and Olivia went in the bedroom and started packing his clothes. "Sorry, I didn't think Kathy would be here," he whispered to Olivia.

"No it's fine," she whispered back.

They finished packing his things two hours later. Kathy came in the room. "I talked to my lawyer and she's sending the divorce papers soon so it will final by this week if you sign them," she explained coldly.

"Good," he said, just as cold.

"So are you staying at Olivia's?" She asked and gave Olivia a dirty look. Olivia just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Yea. I'm moving to a apartment next week so until then I'll be at her place." Elliot and Olivia discussed this and she welcomed him to stay with her until he next week.

"I bet you're proud of yourself, Olivia," Kathy said.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, not sure how to respond.

"You successfully took my husband away from me. He only did this because of you," Kathy answered.

"Kathy, I did this because of you so don't blame this on Olivia."

"Really? Well you said that you love her and I know that's the reason you want a divorce."

Olivia's jaw dropped.

"Kathy," Elliot warned.

"Oh what she didn't know? Well Olivia, my husband is in love with you and that's why he left me. So good luck to the both of you," she said coldly then walked away.

Olivia just stood there, not knowing what just happened. Was her partner in love with her? Did he leave his family for her?

"Liv, I'm sorry," he said.

"Um, we should get this stuff in the car." Olivia grabbed a suitcase and went to put it in her car. Elliot grabbed the other two suitcases and put them in her car as well. They drove to her apartment in silence. 

When they got there they took the suitcases up and Olivia started cooking dinner. Elliot came in the kitchen after he showered.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Uh no, I got it under control," she said. She didn't know how to act in front of him anymore after hearing what Kathy had to say.

Elliot noticed that it was really awkward so he decided to talk to her about what just happened.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Kathy. I really didn't think she would've been there."

"Was it true what she said? Am I the reason you left her?" She asked quietly.

"I left her because we didn't love each other anymore and I wasn't happy. But the other part was true," he said, referring to him loving her.

She kept cooking, not knowing what to say so he spoke again. "Olivia, I didn't want you to find out this way but, it is true. I just wish I could've told you myself."

"I don't know what to say. I mean I never knew you felt that way," she admitted and turned around to face him.

"I've always felt that way, Liv. Ever since I met you."

"Why didn't you say something when you and Kathy were separated before?"

"I was...I guess I was scared. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I couldn't live with myself if I ruined what we have."

She nodded. "Well the reason I broke up with Mark was because he wan't you. I didn't want him to come between you and me."

He smiled and walked up to her. He took her hand in his. "I love you so much Olivia."

"I love you too," she finally said. He leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss.

"So no more Mark and Kathy?" He asked as he pulled back.

She laughed. "No more Mark and Kathy," she assured him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! **

Olivia woke up the next morning and smiled, remembering the events of last night. She looked over at Elliot's sleeping form. She kissed him on the forehead then headed for the shower.

She came out half an hour later, fully dressed and refreshed for the starting of the day. Elliot was already dressed. He came up to her and kissed her gently.

"Morning beautiful."

She kissed him back and smiled. "Morning."

"Last night was amazing," he said, talking about the best sex he's ever had.

She nodded in agreement. "It was well worth the wait."

"Want to go out for breakfast before we go to work?"

"Sure."

He took her hand and led her to his car. They got to the café 20 minutes later. Olivia ordered waffles with a side of fruit and Elliot ordered eggs with bacon and hash browns. Olivia started drowning her waffles with syrup.

"Liv, that's disgusting," he mumbled with a full mouth.

She laughed. "Want some?"

He shook his head in disgust. "No I'm good. Want some of mine?"

"No I'm good," she mocked. He just rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

**A couple minutes later…**

They were almost done eating and then had to head to work right after. So Elliot decided to talk about what happened last night because he wouldn't get the chance to talk about it during work.

"So Liv, what was that last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was that a onetime thing or did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I meant it Elliot. I don't just go around telling people I love them."

He smiled and caressed her hand. "Good cause I meant it too."

"So what do we do now?" She asked and held his hand.

"Well I don't know about you but, I want to be with you. I need to be with you."

"I do too but, what about work? How can we still be partners?"

"Maybe we should just keep it between us for now until we figure everything out."

She nodded. "That's probably for the best."

"Don't worry about it okay? We'll tell them soon," he reassured her.

She nodded as he kissed her hand.

They finished their breakfast then went in his car and headed to work. They parked and Olivia started getting out when Elliot pulled her arm back.

"What?" She questioned.

He gently kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

They walked into the precinct and started the long day's work. They finished up their case and all the paperwork at around 9 pm. Olivia was in the locker room getting her stuff ready so she can go home. Elliot came in a couple minutes later. He went up to her and started kissing her. They stood there making out for a while until they heard the door opening. They quickly parted and saw that it was Fin.

"Hey we're all going out for drinks if you guys want to come?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and silently agreed. They all went out to the bar across from their precinct. It was Munch, Fin, Casey, Alex, Elliot, and Olivia. They sat in a big booth and ordered their drinks. They were all having a good time and laughing and telling jokes. They haven't all been out together in a long time and they were making up for that.

"I'll go get some more drinks," Elliot offered. He got up and went to the bar to order their drinks.

All of a sudden, Olivia saw Mark heading her way.

"Hi everyone," Mark greeted everyone as he stood next to their booth.

They all said hi. "Going to join us, Mark?" Casey asked. They all thought that Olivia and Mark were still dating.

"Not exactly. Olivia, do you have a minute?" He asked.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and he was still getting their drinks. She nodded and got up. They walked outside because the bar was too loud.

Olivia leaned against the wall as Mark stood in front of her with his hands in his pocket.

"I tried calling you."

She nodded. "Yeah uh, I don't know. I just didn't want to fight with you."

He nodded. "I miss you."

She sighed. "Mark, don't ok? We broke up for a reason and we both know that it won't work. I'm sorry but, I can't go back to not trusting each other."

"Babe I do trust you. I just got a little jealous ok? I'm sorry for everything. I really just want to be with you."

"I'm sorry Mark. I can't do this anymore." She didn't want to hurt his feelings and she didn't want to tell him about Elliot.

He nodded. "It's ok, I understand."

"Thanks for understanding. It's not easy for me. You were a great boyfriend but it won't work between us."

He nodded and smiled. "I just want you to be happy". He hugged her and she hugged him back. "I'll see you around."

She nodded as he walked away. She sighed and went back into the bar. She sat back next to Elliot and he looked mad. She tried to hold his hand under the table but, he pulled his hand away.

"Why are you mad?" She whispered in his ear. Everyone was talking so they couldn't hear her.

He just ignored her and joined in on Fin's conversation. She looked away and sipped her drink.

"Olivia, you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She faked a smiled.

They all got ready to leave at 1 am. Elliot and Olivia got into his car and headed to her place.

Olivia looked over at Elliot. "Elliot, what's wrong?" She tried again.

"Nothing," he answered, gruffly.

"Really? If this is about Mark, then you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous."

"Then you're mad?"

"Liv, I love you and I left my wife because I couldn't love her the way I love you. I don't need to worry about Mark coming back in your life and you end up leaving me."

"Is that what you really think Elliot? I would never do that. He wanted to give it another shot and I turned him down because I couldn't love him the way I love you."

"Really?" He looked over at her.

"Really. Elliot, you never have to worry about me leaving you ok?" She said as she held his hand.

"Ok." He squeezed her hand tighter.

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated fast so please review! :D**

Olivia woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. She went into the kitchen and saw Elliot stewing over a hot stove. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, hash browns, and coffee all over the table.

"What's all this?" She asked.

He turned around. "I thought you could use a good breakfast. Sit down, it's almost ready."

She sat down as he started fixing plates for both of them. He set a plate in front of her and sat down.

"This is new," she said, curiously. "Did you do something?" She asked suspiciously.

He laughed. "No, I just want to show you that I love you."

"Believe me, you showed me last night," she teased.

Elliot laughed and they started eating. "My new landlord called this morning and said that I can move in right away."

She looked up. "Today?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to miss having you around." She pouted.

He smirked, finding her adorable. "I'll still be around. We can still spend the night at each other's houses and we'll be with each other during work."

They finished eating and starting packing Elliot's stuff. "I'll go put these in the car," he said then grabbed two suitcases.

"I got this one." She picked up the last one.

They put the bags in his truck and then Elliot turned to her. "Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Be ready by 7 and wear something fancy."

"Yes sir." She playfully saluted him then kissed him.

He laughed and kissed her back. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye hot stuff," she teased.

He got into his car and drove off. She went back up to her apartment and started cleaning her house. She finished cleaning two hours later then went to lunch with Casey. She got there and saw Casey sitting at their table. Olivia walked over to her and sat across from her.

"Hey, did you order?"

"Not yet. I didn't know what you wanted."

The waitress came over and took their orders.

"So what was that with Mark last night?" Casey asked.

"We broke up a couple days ago and he wanted to get back together but, I said no."

"What? Why did you guys break up?" Casey said, being surprised by the news.

The waitress set their food in front of them and they started eating.

"He didn't trust me and I was sick of fighting about that. He wasn't going to change that so I decided to end it."

"What a shame, I liked Mark. He was a nice guy."

Olivia shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So what's new with you? Find a new job yet?"

"No job yet but I did start dating someone."

"No way. Who?"

"His name is Paul Newman. He's a lawyer."

"Of course he is," she teased.

"Shut up." She laughed.

"So when do I get to meet this Paul guy?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. We've only been dating for two weeks. Let's just be sure he'll stick around first and then you can meet him."

They finished lunch an hour later and Olivia went home. She just watched TV until it was time to get ready for her date with Elliot. She felt like a little school girl on prom. She was excited that they're going on an official date.

It was finally 5 pm and Olivia jumped in the shower. She shaved her legs and brushed her teeth. After showering, she started doing her hair. She then put her make up on and started looking for a nice dress to wear. She settled on a black dress that was made for her curvy body and a pair of jimmy choo heals.

Elliot came just on time at 7 pm. Olivia opened the door and he was standing there with beautiful red roses.

"Wow Liv, you look gorgeous." He stood there in awe of her appearance.

She blushed. "Thanks. You look amazing."

He handed her the roses. "They're beautiful, thanks. Let me put these in water."

She put the roses in a water filled vase and set it on the coffee table.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

He took her hand and led her to his car. He opened the passenger door for her then went over to his side. They got to the restaurant 20 minutes later.

They walked in and it was so beautiful. "How can I help you, sir?" The hostess asked.

"Under the name Elliot Stabler."

The hostess looked on his stand and nodded. "Right this way." They followed him and were led to a nice table. He handed them menus and walked away.

"This place is gorgeous," she complimented.

"You said you always wanted to come here so I'm glad that it was me to take you."

"You still remember that?" She smiled.

He nodded. "I remember everything about you."

The waiter came with some wine. "Are you ready to order?"

They both ordered and the waiter went and got them their food.

"Mm this is delicious. Try some." He held out the fork to her mouth and she did the same to him.

"Mm that is good," she replied.

They finished eating and ordered dessert. Elliot looked over at Olivia as she took another bit of her cheesecake. She looked up and saw him staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She said then started wiping her face with the napkin.

"No you're perfect."

"You okay?" She asked.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm great."

She smiled and he held her hand. "Good cause I'm not going anywhere," she replied.

"I hope not. I've never felt like this for anyone but you. I can't even explain it...I get so happy when someone mentions your name. When my phone rings and I see that it's you on the other end, my heart starts beating…Liv I can't even begin to explain what you mean to me. You are everything to me and I hope I don't ruin that. I can't ruin that."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. You can never ruin what we have. I can't picture being with anyone else but you. I'm so glad that we finally told each other how we feel and nothing you do can ever make me not love you."

He leaned over and kissed her, passionately. "I love you so much."

Elliot paid the bill then they drove to her apartment. She turned to him and opened the car door. "Stay the night?"

He turned off the engine. "Am I getting lucky?" He teased.

She smiled and got out of the car. They walked up to her apartment and took off their coats and shoes.

Soon enough, they were stripped out of their clothes and headed to her bedroom kissing.

**How romantic? Lol. Leave reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but, work and school has been crazy! I hope you guys are still with me and I promise I will try to update faster! Please review and let me know what you think :D.**

**It's a little short but, I wanted to give you guys something. I'll try to update this week but, if not then next week.**

**

* * *

**It was nine o'clock the next night and Olivia and Elliot were in the locker room talking. They both thought it was the right time to let their squad know about their relationship.

"I'm kind of nervous," Olivia said. "Cragen's going to split us up and I don't want another partner."

"I know but, they're our friends and I don't want to keep it from them." He rubbed her shoulders then kissed her forehead. "It's up to you, though. Whatever makes you happy."

She nodded. "Let's go tell them."

They walked out into the bullpen and saw Munch, Fin, and Cragen all surrounding Munch's desk going over their case. Olivia and Elliot walked right up to them and hoped they would be happy about their news.

"Um guys, we have something that we would like to tell you," Elliot announced.

They all looked up and stood up straight, waiting for his to continue.

"Well, Liv and I…we were talking and we want you guys to know that we just recently started…we're seeing each other," Elliot announced nervously. He took Olivia's hands in his, knowing that she was even more nervous than him.

Munch and Fin were smiling because they expected this at some point. Cragen, on the other hand, was shocked. He always had a feeling that they were in love but, he didn't think they would ever come to their senses and tell each other.

"It's about damn time!" Fin exclaimed.

"I agree with him," Munch pointed at Fin. "I'm happy for you guys."

Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw him smiling. She let out a breath that she had been holding in and looked over at Cragen.

"Captain?" Elliot asked, waiting for his approval or disapproval.

"Let's talk in my office," Cragen said. Everyone was so confused. He didn't show if he was happy for them or angry.

I guess they were about to find out.

Olivia and Elliot followed him into his office. He closed the door behind them and sat at his desk as the couple stayed standing.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"About a couple of days," Olivia answered.

He nodded and looked down then back up at them. "Is this what both of you are sure you want?"

They both looked at each other and nodded. "Yes it is, sir," Elliot answered for the both of them.

"Well I'm happy that you two finally admitted what we've all known ever since you became partners. I'm still shocked but, I am happy for both of you," Cragen assured them.

They both smiled but, were still expecting him to switch them as partners.

"There's a rule that two partners cannot be involved with each other," Don stated.

"We know, sir." Elliot looked over at Olivia and saw her staring at the floor.

"You two are my best team and I want to keep you two together as partners."

They both looked at him with huge grins on their faces.

"But, if your personal relationship interferes with your partnership then I will split you up. Got it?"

"Got it," Olivia answered.

"Thanks Don," Elliot said.

Don smiled back at his two best detectives. "Now go home, you two."

They got to Elliot's new apartment around 10 pm and cuddled on the couch.

"I'm so happy we got that over with. I can't believe we're still going to be partners." Olivia kissed him.

"I thought he was for sure going to split us up but, no one can break us up." He kissed her back.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Liv."


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8. Enjoy and leave lots of reviews please :D

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room after their lunch. It was 1 pm and the whole squad was working on their current case. They saw a very good looking man talking to Munch and Fin.

Munch looked up at the two of them and motioned for them to come over. "Guys this is Paul Grimson, he's going to help us with this case."

"Elliot Stabler and this is Olivia Benson," Elliot introduced and put his hand out.

Paul shook his hand then Olivia's. Elliot noticed that he held onto Olivia's hand a little longer than was necessary. "Nice to meet you," Paul said to Olivia.

"It's nice to meet you too," Olivia pulled her hand back, feeling Elliot burning a hole at the side of Paul's face.

Fin cleared his throat, noticing Elliot's jealousy acting up. "Paul was the lead detective on the victims previous case. He thinks that she may be lying about being raped because she has lied in the past," Fin explained.

"What did she lie about before?" Olivia asked, looking over at Paul.

"She claimed that her husband had beaten and raped her about two months ago. They were going through a nasty divorce so she cried rape to get custody of their two children," Paul answered.

"Well she lied to get custody of her kids. Why would she lie now?" Elliot asked to no one in particular.

"Well she did claim that her boyfriend raped her this time so maybe they had an argument. Probably wants to get back at him," Munch replied.

They were all brainstorming for an hour and decided that Olivia should interview the victim alone. They figured it was a good idea for Olivia to pretend that she was on her side.

Olivia came back an hour later and went up to Elliot's desk, where everyone was surrounded around. "She stuck with her story." Olivia shrugged.

They all sighed. They were hoping Olivia's plan would work.

Munch and Fin went to interview the boyfriend's boss to see if he had any history of violence. Olivia went in the locker room to put her coat away. She turned around to see Paul walking in.

"Hey Olivia, right?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um…I know this may seem a little forward but, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner or something tomorrow night?" Paul asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Paul that's really sweet but, I have a boyfriend."

"Well we can just go as friends, if you want. I mean there's no harm in that right?"

Olivia didn't know whether she wanted to go or not. She knew Elliot would take it the wrong way but, Paul seems like a nice guy and there was no harm in making new friends.

"So, what do you say Olivia?" Paul asked, when Olivia didn't answer.

"Just as friends?" she asked.

"Friends," Paul assured.

"I would like that." Olivia smiled.

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sounds good," Olivia confirmed.

He smiled and nodded. "We should get back to work, then."

They both walked out and as Olivia sat at her desk, she caught Elliot's glare.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"El-"

"It's nothing Liv," Elliot said and gave her a fake smile. He didn't want to fight with her tonight.

She smiled back and went back to work.

Cragen let them all go home at 9 pm that night.

The car ride to Olivia's apartment was filled with silence. Elliot kept wondering what Paul was talking to Olivia about. Olivia, on the other hand, was trying to figure out if she should tell Elliot that she's going to have dinner with Paul tomorrow night.

She quickly decided against it. Elliot wouldn't understand that they were just going out as friends, nothing more. He was jealous when she and Mark just talked, imagine how he would react if found out she was going to dinner with Paul.

They arrived at her apartment and Elliot parked right outside her building.

"You want to stay the night?" Olivia asked.

"Not tonight," Elliot replied. He figured that she would tell him about what Paul talked to her about but, she didn't so he figured she was hiding something. He already knew that Paul has a crush on her because the whole day he kept staring at her and flirting with her.

"Why not?" She asked, curiously.

"I'm just tired."

"You're tired? Then we can go to sleep now. Instead of having you drive back home."

"Maybe, another night."

"Okay." She nodded. "Can I at least have a kiss?" She asked, sensing that he was irritated and not wanting to fight with him.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Bye."

She just nodded at him. Usually he would kiss her and tell her he loves her. Tonight, that was not the case.

She got out of the car and went up to her apartment. She showered and then went to bed.

* * *

The next day…

The squad was still working on catching the victim in her lie but, it was starting to seem impossible. There were no witnesses to say that she was lying and when a jury looks at a woman all banged up, they immediately take her side. Even if they think she caused those bruises to herself.

Olivia and Elliot hadn't spoken all day. Every time she would try to talk to him, he would give her short answers. He was not in the mood to talk to her, at all.

Olivia wanted to tell him that she was going to dinner with Paul but, if he's reacting like this when he saw her and Paul talking, there's no telling what he would do if he found out she was having dinner with him. He wouldn't see it as dinner with just a friend, he would see it as cheating.

Olivia wasn't stupid though, she knows Paul has a crush on her but, he's not a guy that would interfere with a relationship. She told him she has a boyfriend and he understood. He hasn't flirted with her all day today. She really respected him for that. Most guys would try to break up the couple but, not him. And she was thankful for that.

Cragen let Elliot, Olivia, and Paul go home early because Munch and Fin were just digging into the victims past and there was not much for the rest of them to do.

Olivia got home at 6 pm. She quickly showered then did her hair and makeup. She was just getting dressed when she got a text from Elliot. _Hey, want me to pick up dinner and bring it to your place?_

Olivia sighed. Great, now he wants to talk, she thought. She quickly texted back, _Me and Casey are about to go out for a girls night, sorry. I appreciate the thought though._

_Don't worry about it. Tell Casey I said hi. And you better behave lol._

She laughed. _I will. Love you._

_Love you too babe. Call me when you get back._

_Ok I will. _She texted back. She sighed and closed her phone. She hated lying to him. He was the best thing that happened to her and she didn't want to ruin that over a friendly dinner with Paul. She was thinking about texting him back and telling him but, he would ask why she lied if it was just a friendly dinner. She shook that thought out of her head and finished getting dressed.

Paul picked her up right on time and took her to a new restaurant about two blocks away from her apartment.

They were sitting in a booth talking as their food came.

"So Olivia, why did you decide to become a cop?" Paul asked.

"Well I always wanted to help out people and protect them. Then when I got promoted to detective, I requested SVU because my mother was raped and she got pregnant with me. She never got justice and I didn't want anyone to ever feel like that."

He was shocked at first but, then he shook it off. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother. It must've been really hard for both of you."

"Yeah but, we got through it. How about you? Why did you want to be a cop?"

"Well my brother and I grew up watching every cop show and movie out there and it was just what I always wanted to do. Save the good guys and put away the bad ones."

She nodded and smiled.

They kept talking the whole night and found out that they have a lot in common. He was respectful all night and didn't try anything with her and she really liked that about him.

He drove Olivia home around 10 pm. He opened the door for her when they reached her building. He was walking her to her apartment door when they saw Elliot outside, waiting for her. He had been calling and texting her all night but, she didn't answer because she didn't want to lie in front of Paul.

"Detective Stabler," he said as a hello, trying to hide the shock on his face. Why would he be here this late at night?

Olivia, however, could not hide the shock on her face.

"Olivia, I had a great time. I'll see you at work," he said then walked away.

Olivia said bye then looked back up at Elliot. He did not look happy, at all.


	9. Chapter 9

_Previous chapter:_

_He drove Olivia home around 10 pm. He opened the door for her when they reached her building. He was walking her to her apartment door when they saw Elliot outside, waiting for her. He had been calling and texting her all night but, she didn't answer because she didn't want to lie in front of Paul._

"_Detective Stabler," he said as a hello, trying to hide the shock on his face. Why would he be here this late at night?_

_Olivia, however, could not hide the shock on her face._

"_Olivia, I had a great time. I'll see you at work," he said then walked away._

_Olivia said bye then looked back up at Elliot. He did not look happy, at all._

_

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Funny, that didn't look like Casey to me." Elliot started walking away until Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It was just dinner. Nothing happened," Olivia defended.

"Then why lie about it?" Elliot asked.

"Because I knew you'd be mad, just like you are now."

"He likes you Olivia. How much more obvious can he get?"

"So what if he likes me? I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, until you leave me for him. Just like you did with Mark."

She shook her head. "That's not fair. I wasn't happy with Mark. I'm happy with you."

He shook his head and stayed quiet.

"You don't trust me, that it?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not fighting with you." He started walking away but, she grabbed him again.

"So you're just going to ignore it? Why can't you ever just talk it out instead of walking away?"

"Why can't you ever just tell me the truth instead of lying?" he shot back.

She sighed. "Fine, leave."

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked away.

Olivia got into bed and couldn't figure out how to make this better. It was both of thier faults but, she knew that he wouldn't apologize so it was up to her. She just wasn't sure if he was going to accept it._ I guess we'll see tomorrow, she thought._

Olivia woke up the next morning, feeling like shit. Elliot was mad at her.

She walked into the precinct and saw everyone there. Even Elliot. She sat at her desk across from him and tried to get his attention. She failed. He kept his eyes on his computer screen and didn't even blink an eye when she walked in.

Paul was curious as to why Elliot would be mad. He knows that her and Elliot were best friends but, he has no right to be mad. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, had that right.

Then it all clicked. No wonder Elliot kept glaring at him when they first met. Paul was openly flirting with Olivia and was obvious about his feelings for her. _Elliot is her boyfriend, he thought._

Paul found Elliot in the locker room later that night. "Elliot, listen it really wan't my intention to get in between you and Olivia. We just went to dinner as friends."

Elliot turned around and looked at him. "I'm not an idiot, ok? I know that you like Olivia but, you can't have her. So how about you just back off and leave her alone," Elliot barked.

"I know that you two love each other. Everyone knows that. I'm not going to get into this because it was just a innocent friendly dinner that was my idea, not hers. So don't blame her." Paul walked away.

Elliot sighed and closed his locker. He walked back into the squadroom and saw Olivia putting her jacket on.

She looked up at him. "Are you heading home?" she asked, trying to start up conversation.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Walk me to my car?" she asked. He looked up and glared at her. "Please?" she tried again.

"Why don't you have Paul do it?" he grumbled.

"El, please let's not fight. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Well you should of thought about that before you went out with him. "

"What do I have to do to get you to trust me? Nothing happened but, you just can't leave it at that. Well it's not my fault that you're so insecure. I'm sorry that you don't trust me. I'm sorry that you're a jealous asshole that only cares about himself," she snapped. She grabbed her purse then walked away.

* * *

**Short, I know but, I'm working on making next chapter longer. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia laid in bed the next morning thinking about her relationship with Elliot. She couldn't understand how he could be so jealous and not trust her. She loves him with all her heart and she would never even think about cheating on him, let alone actually doing it.

He was her everything. He knew her inside and out.

He used to be able to trust her and tell her everything. Now she couldn't figure out what was going through that thick head of his. She just wanted to knock some sense into him. She loves him and only him. It's been that way from the day she met him and it will be that way until the day she dies. She was sure of that.

* * *

Olivia walked into the squadroom and sat across from Elliot, who was staring at the file in his hand.

They haven't talked since last night and neither had the intention of breaking the ice. Olivia knew that Elliot was hard headed but, so was she. She didn't do anything wrong.

Fin, Munch, and Paul could feel the tension in the room between the two detectives. None of them had the guts to say anything to either of them.

"Do you have the Anderson file?" Olivia asked Elliot. Work was work and they couldn't let their relationship interfere.

He took the file and threw it on her desk, completely ignoring her.

She rolled her eyes and read over the file. She didn't want to fight with him in front of the whole squad. Cragen made it clear that they need to keep their relationship out of work and she intended on keeping that promise.

* * *

Olivia walked into the locker room later that night and saw Fin and Elliot both gathering their stuff to head home. They finished thier case so Paul was heading back to his precinct.

Olivia walked to her locker, which was next to Elliot's, and tried to open it but Elliot's right shoulder was blocking it. "Can you move? You're blocking my locker."

Elliot glared at her and moved a little, but was still blocking her locker.

"Elliot, move."

He moved a little more, but still not enough for her to open her locker.

Fin looked over at them. "Man, just move and let her get through."

"Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you," Elliot said.

"When you treat her like shit, then yeah it does have something to do with me. Grow up," Fin said then left the room.

Elliot closed his locker and put on his jacket.

Olivia opened her locker as soon as Elliot moved.

"So I bet you're sad to see Paul leave, huh?" Elliot taunted.

She shook her head. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

He scoffed. "Right, that's why you went out with him, cause I'm an asshole."

"You're unbelievable."

"Whatever you say. Don't bother to call me cause I'm meeting Kathy for dinner," he said, trying to get her to see his point and why he was mad.

She turned to him. "If you're trying to get me jealous, it's not going to work. You two have fun," she said as she walked away.

* * *

When she got home, she decided to take a bath to take her mind off of Elliot, but that did not work. She wanted them to be okay again and not fight about the stupidest things. She trusts him so why can't he trust her?

Their relationship was off to a bad start so how would it finish? They're already at each others throats and they haven't been together for that long. Well romantically, that is. They've been partners for twelve years, but an actual romantic relationship would take alot of work.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock at her door. She put on her bathrobe and walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, Elliot's lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily.

She put her hands on his chest to try to stop him, but he didn't budge. She melted into the kiss and soon enough they were in her bedroom, stripping each others clothes off.

* * *

**Will they talk in the morning or keep fighting?**

**Review to find out. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been exactly one month since I last updated and I'm so sorry! I'll try to update faster.**

**Thanks to the people that are still reading and reviewing this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU or the characters. **

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_When she got home, she decided to take a bath to take her mind off of Elliot, but that did not work. She wanted them to be okay again and not fight about the stupidest things. She trusts him so why can't he trust her?_

_Their relationship was off to a bad start so how would it finish? They're already at each other's throats and they haven't been together for that long. Well romantically, that is. They've been partners for twelve years, but an actual romantic relationship would take a lot of work._

_All of a sudden, she heard a knock at her door. She put on her bathrobe and walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, Elliot's lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily._

_She put her hands on his chest to try to stop him, but he didn't budge. She melted into the kiss and soon enough they were in her bedroom, stripping each other's clothes off._

* * *

Olivia was the first one to wake up that morning. She jumped in the shower and didn't bother waking Elliot up.

She didn't know what to think of last night. One minute they were fighting in the locker room and the next minute they were in bed together. She didn't know what to expect when he wakes up.

**15 minutes later…**

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. Elliot was still sleeping so she decided to wake him up since they had work in an hour.

"Elliot, wake up." She shook his shoulder gently.

He started to stir and opened his eyes.

"We have work in an hour so you should get dressed," she said, trying to be friendly. She was so sick of this immature fight between them. It wasn't worth it.

He sat up and grabbed his shirt. "Do I still have clothes here or did you throw them out?" he teased.

She smiled. "No, they're still here," she said then went to the mirror to fix her hair.

Elliot got out of bed and picked out a new fresh outfit for work. He quickly got dressed because he wanted to have time to talk to her.

He looked over at her and cleared his throat. "Liv, come sit with me for a minute." He motioned to the spot next to him on the bed.

She looked over at him and hoped this wasn't going to turn into another fight. She sat next to him and stared at the ground, not sure of what he was going to say.

He sighed and held her hand. "Listen, I know we haven't been getting along lately because of the whole Paul thing. I shouldn't have blown it out of proportion like I did. I just got angry because now that we're finally together, I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you to some other guy. I've loved you for a long time and the thought of you with another man just makes me crazy. I know you and I are meant to be together and I don't want to wreck that. I'm sorry about everything, Liv. I just want to get back to how it was."

She looked up at him. "I just want you to trust me and that whole thing with Paul showed that you don't. You're the only person that I've ever fallen in love with and I don't understand why you could ever think that I would cheat on you. Why would I want to ruin the best thing that I ever had for someone that doesn't even matter to me?"

"Liv, I do trust you. You're the only person that I trust. Ever since I met you we had this special bond that no one understood. I've trusted you since day one and I'll trust you till the day I die. I got jealous because of my own insecurities. You could have any man that you want so why would you want to be with a divorced father of five?"

"Elliot, you're the only man that I want so don't ever think that I would want someone else. It's always been you, El."

He leaned in a kissed her lips. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I know, just promise me we'll work on both of our insecurities. I have to admit I was kind of jealous when you went out to dinner with Kathy last night." She smiled.

He laughed. "She wanted to go to dinner to talk about the visitations with the kids." He kissed her again when she gave him a mean glare. "My children were there."

She nodded. "Ok, I believe you and I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

They walked into the squad room together and got questioning looks from Munch, Fin, and Cragen.

"So you two lovebirds finally made up?" Munch asked.

"Yes, Munch. We did," Olivia answered.

"It's about damn time. I had to work with this hothead," Fin said, pointing to Elliot, which made them all laugh.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided to make this the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing. You guys have been amazing and I really appreciate your reviews.**

**

* * *

**

A month later…

Olivia and Elliot's relationship had progressed and they couldn't be any happier. Kathy and Elliot's children found out about their relationship. The children were surprisingly accepting of their relationship and so was Kathy. Though, Elliot and Kathy ended on bad terms, she didn't want to ruin their relationship even more.

Olivia was sitting on the couch watching TV, while waiting for Elliot to get home. Elliot took his children out to dinner and the movies. He invited her to come, but she wanted him to spend time with his children and she didn't want to impose.

Her phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID only to see a number that she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Olivia, it's Kathy."

"Oh, Kathy. Elliot's not here yet." She assumed Kathy wanted to talk to Elliot.

"I know; I didn't call for him. I called to talk to you actually. Listen I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but now that you're dating Elliot I thought we could get to know each other. My kids really love you and obviously Elliot does too. I don't want there to be any tension between us because I know one day you'll be a part of this family and you don't deserve that. Maybe we could meet up for lunch tomorrow, if you want."

"That's really sweet of you Kathy. I agree that we shouldn't have this tension between us. I really love Elliot and your children too. I would love to do lunch tomorrow. What time were you thinking?"

"Around twelve, does that work for you?"

"Twelve sounds perfect. I guess I'll see you then."

"Ok I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye Kathy." Olivia hung up with a smile on her face. She and Kathy always had this awkward tension between them every time they were around each other. Olivia knew that Kathy was a good person and this was a good thing for everyone.

Elliot walked through her door half an hour later. He walked to the couch and leaned in to kiss her. "Hey babe."

"Hey, how was it?" Olivia asked.

"It was fun, but I really wish you came with us."

"I just think that you should spend time with your children alone. They miss you."

"Well I missed you." He leaned in for another kiss.

She pulled back. "Guess who called me tonight?"

"Who?"

"Kathy. We talked about some stuff and we're going to lunch tomorrow."

"What kind of stuff?" he asked.

"We both agreed to get along better."

He smiled. "Good."

"So you don't mind if I go to lunch with her tomorrow?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because she's your ex-wife."

"As long as everyone's happy, then I'm happy."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Olivia walked into the restaurant and walked straight to the table Kathy was sitting on.

"Hey Kathy."

"Olivia, sit down. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too."

"So how was work?"

"Work was work, nothing too fun." They both laughed.

"How are the children?" Olivia asked.

"They are doing great. They've been asking about you; they want to spend some time with you soon."

"I'd love that. I really miss them."

"They miss you too. We should all go to dinner sometime, they'd really like that."

"That sounds like a good idea. Just tell me when and Elliot and I will clear our schedules."

Kathy nodded and smiled. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Me too, all I had was a lousy cup of coffee this morning," Olivia said as she scanned the menu.

They both placed there orders and their food came right away.

They had a great lunch. It wasn't awkward at all and they realized that they had a lot in common.

They paid the bill and walked to their cars.

"Thanks for lunch, Kathy. I had a great time."

"I did too. Hopefully, we can do this more often."

"I'm looking forward to it. Well I should get going, but it was good seeing you again," Olivia said.

Kathy went over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for coming and I'll see you soon."

They both went in their cars and drove home.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment and saw Elliot sitting on her couch.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Cragen let me leave since we had no cases. I got bored at home so I just came here and decided to wait for you. So how was lunch?"

She sat down next to him. "It was fun. We're planning on all of us going to dinner; Kathy, the children, you, and I."

"So you two are friends now?"

"I guess you could say that."

"So we're going to be one big happy family?" he asked, smiling.

She laughed. "Yes we are."

"Well I'm glad. I love you." He kissed her.

"Mm, I love you too."

* * *

**The End!**

**Let me know what you all think :)**


End file.
